


In a land of pen and paper

by Gammija



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Animal Transformation, Art, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Cilantro, Comic, Doodles, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Modern Era, Sharing a Bed, but i figured, cat!Arthur, doodle comic, people who want a modern au, starting a new tag for all cilantro-related fanworks, technically its not really an au, will probably like chapter 10 too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammija/pseuds/Gammija
Summary: An assortment of (hopefully) humorous doodle comics, featuring mostly Merlin and Arthur, sometimes Gwen! Can be read as pre-slash, hence the / tag. Other tags will be added as they become relevant. Updates weekly until I run out of comics.Now playing:Arthur finally rose again from the lake of Avalon, and he's adapted pretty well to modern life, with Merlin's help! But there are still some niche situations that still trip him up, like this trip to a fairground...





	1. Family Resemblance

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur was forced to banish Merlin after he found out about his magic. Not even necessarily because of the betrayal, but as a king, he couldn't bend the law for one man, no matter how close that man may be to him. But perhaps they've found a loophole...

"Guinevere, how is - MERLIN?! You- You're supposed to be banished!"

"Arthur! What, no, this isn't Merlin, this is, uh..."  
-  _"Bethecce me"_

"...His long lost cousin, Martin!"  
\- "Yes!... Martin."

The next day  
"Sire, does this mean Merlin is no longer banished?"  
\- "Oh, this isn't Merlin, it's his long lost cousin Martin."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these will be short jokes like this one, so if you liked it, stick around? t 'Is not a big commitment


	2. The ground here is actually quite comfy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Arthur and his court sorcerer, Merlin, have a 'discussion' on the necessity of training (even if you have magic).

"You know, somehow, I thought with you knowing the whole magic thing, I wouldn't have to play target practice in the knight's training anymore."

"Well, you somehow seem to think you're invincible, just because you're - what was it again?"

"-the most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth?"  
\- "But... I  _am_ the most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth."

"Ah!"

"Earth's most powerful sorcerer, felled by a single blow to the head."  
\- "That's unfair, I wasn't ready!"

"Fair enough. Are you ready now?"  
\- "Yes, but-"

_"Gestile!"_

"See? There's no reason to-"

"Okay... I see your point."

"Finally. One of these days, Merlin, you'll learn I always have a point."

"... now please release my arm"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you thought it looked familiar, I stole the '...But I am the chosen one' part from harry potter. Cause a good artist steals, as they say
> 
> Which do you prefer, the bigger images in the previous chapter, or these smaller ones?


	3. Let bygones be bygones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Arthur knows about Merlin's magic, he always has the perfect argument to shut him up.

"I know I don't have proof, Arthur, but you  _have_ to believe me!"  
\- "I'm the king, Merlin. I don't _have_ to do anything."

"Come on, would I lie to you?"  
\- "...Yes? Remember, how you lied about being a sorcerer? For 6 years?"

"... And you just can't let it go, can you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, a bit late this week! This one is a recycled punch-line from my old Danny Phantom phase.   
> Since the images are hosted on Tumblr, and there doesn't seem to be a clear consensus on which size is better, I'll just keep the size it gets automatically.


	4. Short but Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of a few one-page jokes, that I didn't want to post on their own.

 "You know, Arthur, I might not say it often, but I do actually like you a lot. *snort* A  _Came_ -lot"  
\- "For that pun I'm legally obliged to Came-kill you."

 

* * *

 

 

"If my father could see me now... what a disappointment I turned out to be."  
\- "Arthur, don't say that! You're not a disappointment, you're the opposite. You're an... appointment!"  
"...wait no"

 

* * *

 

 

"Don't worry Arthur, I'll take care of the sorcerer."  
-"Actually, 'sorcerer' is offensive. You should say 'magic-user'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hesitant to post the last one, since I didn't want it to seem like I'm making fun of the concept of watching your language, or deliberately not using certain words for certain groups - the joke is supposed to be on Arthur, for being an obnoxious prat, as always.  
> That said I did post it on Tumblr first and it went fine there, so.


	5. Ha(u)te Cuisine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin serves Arthur something special.

"Here's your dinner."  
\- "Ah, finally"

"Hmm... It smells funny."  
\- "Right, the cook said she'd tried something new."

"Argh! What the hell is in this?! It tastes like soap!"

"It should just be an herb from Byzantium... I don't taste anything wrong?"

"Merlin, I know you have no concept of personal hygiene, but surely even you can tell  
that this meal tastes like bath water."

"No, I'm serious! I even think it's rather good."

"... Fine, just get me something else. And tell the cook to never use those herbs again!"  
-"Okay."

[In the kitchen]  
"And so even though he'd like something else now for variety,   
he wanted me to tell you it was very good and you should definitely make it again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: About 1/6 people absolutely hate cilantro/coriander because it tastes like soap to them, which is partly genetic. I know this because i am one of them and this comic is absolutely self-indulgence.


	6. Make That The Cat Wise - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Merlins warnings, Arthur messes with a druidy shrine in the forest, gets cursed, and wakes up in the body of a cat. Now Merlin has to find a way to change him back without giving up his secret...

*KNOCK KNOCK*  
"Hmm?"

"Oh, hi Merlin."  
\- "Gwen! Could you please do me a favour?"

"Of course! Or, well, it depends on the favour I suppose, but-"

"Could you look after this cat for me?"  
-"Uhm, sure? Wait, where are you going then?"

"Have you found Arthur?"  
"Yes! Actually, he's closer than you'd think..."

"...But! But he's forbidden me to tell anyone where."

"He's in quite an embarrassing situation and needs help, so."  
-"Ah, I see. And the cat?"

"Oh, that's totally unrelated! I fed him a few times, since he's too lazy to catch his own food,   
and now he follows me around."

"Just make sure he has something to eat, and that he doesn't  _follow me._    
Also, he doesn't like to be picked up or-"

"-petted..."

"Weird, he never lets  _me_ do that."

"So, what's this cutie's name?"

"Aah...Arrr...tie. His name's Artie."

"You named him after Arthur?"

"...Yes! Because, well, he's just as much of a prat.  
(He scratched me, you know?)"

[Laughs] "Speaking of, shouldn't you be going to take care of him? Then I'll take care of this Arthur."  
_"Right! Thanks, Gwen!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you follow me on tumblr, you probably saw this one coming - it's the cat!Arthur 'saga'! After this, I'm planning to post my few modern!AU comics, but before that, there's a bit more to this 'story', if you can call it that when it's five loose scenes stacked in a trench coat.


	7. Make That The Cat Wise - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin dropped Arthur off with Gwen to look for a cure at the scene of the crime, but both Arthur and Merlin discover that things are not that easy...

"Oh, hi friend! You wouldn't happen to know how to turn a cat back into a handsome prince, would you?"  
\- "Nehehe..."

 

 

 

"Oh, no, you don't!"  
[Yoink]

"Merlin really wasn't joking when he said you'd try to follow him, huh?"

"Of course, I'm worried too... I guess that's another way you're like your namesake."

"But there's nothing to do about it. Except hope for the best, and keep yourself..."

"...Distracted."

* * *

 

[That evening]  
[knock knock]  
"Come in, Merlin! How did it go; Is Arthur back?"

"No... The uh, situation turned out to be more difficult than I'd expected."

"Oh. In that case, shouldnt you... I mean, I know he told you to keep it secret, but if it's serious,  
shouldn't you tell the king? Or the knights?"

"If I thought that that'd help, Gwen, I would've done it already."  
\- "Merlin..." 

"...Sorry, I'm just tired. You'd think with Arthur gone I'd be getting more sleep, not less.  
I'll just take the cat and leave."

  
 "Come on, Artie.  
...Artie.  
Artie?"

"...Arthur!"  
[pleh, pleh!]

"...Let's just go."

"Thanks, Gwen"  
[door closes]  
"Hmm..."

* * *

 

"I'll tell you what I found when we're at Gaius', because I don't want people to think I'm crazy  
for talking to a cat."

"Mow."  
 - "Oh, stuff it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's still wednesday somewhere! Statistically, where you're living, even, if you're reading this immediately as I post it!
> 
> Usually I only draw what's 'canon', and let people imagine the context themselves (also because 9 times out of 10 there is literally no context), but since I didn't want to draw an exposition scene, here's the deets:
> 
> -the thing Merlin 'discovered' was that the curse has a timelimit - the person affected will lose their identity more and more until theyre all animal and the curse is irreversible. There was no clear antidote or remedy that wouldn't require Merlin to use obvious magic on Arthur.  
> -A stray cat in the princes chambers would be kicked out, so cat!Arthur is staying with Merlin.  
> -meow
> 
> Stay tuned for the last cat!Arthur part next week, and then a fluffy bonus!


	8. Make That The Cat Wise - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last day before the curse that turned Arthur into a cat is permanent, and Merlin is at the end of his wits. He resorts to magic to turn Arthur back to normal, even if that may jeapordize his secret - and his life.

"So... Today is the last day. I really tried to find any other way to break the curse, but it was really supposed  
to be permanent.  
And no matter what, I can't let this be permanent. So..."

"I'm sorry, Arthur.   
Please... Don't hate me?"

"Mrow?"

" _Berende thaet swicole scynn ond gewend to thín ealltaew limgelecg!_ "

 

"You! You-"

"Yes, I have magic! But I never used it for evil, I swear!  
I wanted to tell you so many times, but it was never the right moment, or something interrupted-"

" _You could've done that the entire time?!"_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated before, I only draw what I feel like drawing, and with the previous two parts (and the upcoming fluffy thing) I'd exhausted my need for cat!Arthur, so this is the end! And what better way to end such a crack concept than with a dumb joke.  
> Stay tuned for that last cat!Arthur bit, and then, some modern AU!


	9. Make That The Cat Wise - Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur willingly share a bed, but not in the way you're thinking.

"*Sigh* If I don't go to sleep now, I'll read the solution and not even realize it."

"Good night, Arthur.   
No don't jump on the-!"

"-Bed. Don't you know how long it took me to sneak those blankets from your chambers back here?"

"The least you could do is sleep on them."

[Thud]

"...Alright, fine, you can sleep here. Just don't be mad at me in the morning when you're... you, again."

"prrr"

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 't Seems I'm getting diminishing returns on the cat!Arthur stuff, but tbf, I had never even expected to get over a hundred kudos (let alone 200) and maybe ten comments at most, so I'm not complaining! This is the last cat stuff though, if you were getting bored of it and want to see something else.  
> I put it out of order cause it doesn't advance the Super Heavy Plot in any way, and it's also a bit too saccharine for my usual tastes, but I did draw it, so here it is.


	10. Everyone's a winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finally rose again from the lake of Avalon, and he's adapted pretty well to modern life, with Merlin's help! But there are still some niche situations that still trip him up, like this trip to a fairground...

"I'm sorry sir, but you have to leave. You're banned from using our facilities."  
\- "Banned? But I haven't done anything wrong!"  
\- "Don't act dumb - everyone knows there's no way to win that often without cheating."

"I'd never cheat. I'd sooner die."

"Look man, I don't care. You can keep the prizes, just take your tricks elsewhere before I get fired."  
\- "Wait, tricks... _Merlin!"_

"Arthur, I'm sorry I used magic, but I didn't cheat!"

"And if I did, it's only because they cheated first! They'd set those machines to only work about once in every 500 times.  
I just made them work properly... every time."  
\- *Sigh* "Be that as it may, I've no desire to hold onto these trophies if everyone will think I got them unfairly."

"Then what do you suggest we do with them?"  
\- "Mommy, look! I want a pony plushy like that, can we get one?"

"Young lady, would you like to have this horse trophy?"  
\- "(It's a plushy)"  
\- "Yes! Thank you mister"  
[A few minutes and happy kids later...]

"So, is there any game on this fair that is... fair?"  
\- "Hmm, I don't know. You could try the archery thing. Although of course they won't keep their bows tight or-"  
\- "I think I shall."  
\- "Shall what?"  
\- "Try the archery thing."

 

"Should I go look for another girl to take this one?"  
"Nah, that sounds like too much trouble. Why don't you keep it.  
Besides, you're the biggest girl I know."

 

* * *

 

"...We really need to work on your casual misogynism."  
\- "...my what the what now?"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I just really love fairgrounds, and I drew this when I had just been to one. I really love stories of Arthur adapting to 21st century life, so here's my small take on it! This is also probably the most Merthur thing that's in here, for all yall shippers.


End file.
